La extraña pareja
by Cris Snape
Summary: Gargoyle es un auror silencioso y eficiente que escucha los monólogos de su jefe sin mover un músculo. Escrito para el reto "Criaturas Mágicas" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**LA EXTRAÑA PAREJA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue ideada por Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia ha sido escrita para el reto_ _ **"Criaturas Mágicas"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_ _Como lo he presentado fuera de fecha no participa en las votaciones pero me ha apetecido hacerlo como introducción a otro que tengo en mente._

* * *

Era extraño que el Comandante de Aurores se aburriera. No era un hombre de naturaleza ociosa así que aunque no debiera atender ningún caso peliagudo, estudiar los informes de sus subordinados o contestar cartas de los chupatintas, siempre estaba haciendo algo. Sin embargo esa mañana se había quedado sin tareas. La mismísima Marina, secretaria eficiente donde las haya, le había dicho que todo estaba en orden e incluso le había aconsejado que se fuera a casa pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer tal cosa? La sugerencia era casi ofensiva.

Así pues ahí estaba él, sentado tras su escritorio y haciendo garabatos en un papel mientras miraba fijamente a Gargoyle. Como agente de la ley era alguien totalmente confiable. Como conversador era un fiasco absoluto. Si no supiera que era capaz de hablar, José Vicente hubiera pensado que las gárgolas no se comunicaban con los humanos. Estaba tan aburrido que pese a saber que no le contestaría, empezó a hablar con él.

—¿Sabe qué, Gargoyle? Pensé que el asunto del secuestro del otro día traería más cola pero todo se ha solucionado rapidísimo —El auror no se movió. Reposaba sobre la mesa con las alas desplegadas y parecía un pisapapeles—. Seguramente que ha sido gracias a la influencia de la Consejera Pizarro. Me cae bien. No es de las que se andan con tonterías. Y el secuestro tampoco fue para tanto, ¿no le parece? Lo resolvimos enseguida gracias a su inestimable ayuda.

Pese al cumplido, Gargoyle siguió sin moverse. A veces era difícil saber si estaba o no escuchando, siempre tan quieto y silencioso. Pero sí que escuchaba. Sólo necesitaba encomendarle una misión para que saliera volando en pos del éxito profesional.

—Naturalmente que me preocupa cómo es posible que un muggle fuera capaz de colarse de esa manera en el Ministerio pero ya sabe usted que van a investigar el tema desde instancias superiores —José Vicente soltó un resoplido de risa—. ¡Ja! Como si el Gran Jefe estuviera capacitado para averiguar nada. En eso coincidimos mi colega de Seguridad Mágica y yo. Ese tipo sólo sabe hacer la pelota y zamparse la mitad de la comida durante las fiestas oficiales. Así se está poniendo. ¡Qué barriga!

Esa vez sí le pareció que Gargoyle movía los ojos y le miraba la panza. Vale. Había captado el mensaje. Él no era ningún adonis pero es que siempre había sido de metabolismo lento y hueso ancho. Además, estaba en plena forma. Podía parecer que no porque estaba rellenito pero todas las mañanas corría durante una hora (y si alguna no podía lo hacía por las noches), visitaba el gimnasio del cuartel de aurores dos veces por semana y cuidaba la alimentación. Del asunto del chocolate prefería no hablar.

—Ya veremos en qué queda eso. Sospecho que podría haber algún brujo involucrado, alguien que le hablara con pelos y señales de la magia y le facilitara la entrada en el barrio mágico, pero a saber —José Vicente suspiró y se recostó en su butacón—. Le confieso que me molesta que me hayan apartado del caso. ¿Quién mejor que yo para llevar a cabo la investigación oficial? Podría tratarse de un asunto realmente peliagudo y ya sabe lo mucho que me gusta poner a prueba mi cerebro. No sé qué pasará con los de su especie, pero si los humanos no ejercitamos la mente, nos volvemos tontos —Se detuvo un momento, preparando el chiste final—. Fíjese en el Gran Jefe.

Se echó a reír. Desgraciadamente Gargoyle no le siguió la corriente y le quitó toda la gracia al tema. José Vicente sabía que no era famoso por su sentido del humor pero a él también le gustaba bromear de vez en cuando. Y cuando lo hacía, resultaba que no había nadie cerca para apreciar su salero. Pues vaya plan. Suspiró de nuevo y siguió hablando. Una cosa tenía clara: si en lugar de Gargoyle tuviera delante a cualquier otro de sus agentes, no se atrevería a ser tan franco. Era una suerte que hablar con él fuera igual que hablar con un muro de piedra.

—Es usted muy peculiar. No lo digo por el asunto de que primero fue una gárgola, luego un tenedor y luego otra vez una gárgola, sino porque es capaz de pasarse días enteros quieto y sin hacer nada —Esa vez sí, el auror le dirigió una mirada muy fea—. No se ponga así, hombre. Sé que constantemente está ojo avizor porque las gárgolas son grandes guardianes, es simplemente que yo no podría. Míreme ahora, un día calmado en la oficina y estoy más aburrido que una ostra. No se me ocurre nada qué hacer. Ahora mismo podría armar un desastre en el barrio mágico sólo para investigarme a mí mismo.

Suspiró otra vez. Si había algo a lo que José Vicente temía era a la jubilación. En algún momento de su vida tendría que hacerlo, como todo el mundo, pero se preguntaba qué haría con todo ese tiempo libre que estaba por venir. Tendría que buscarse algún hobby porque nunca había tenido uno. Todo había sido trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo y…

Y hablando de trabajo…

José Vicente sonrió. A lo mejor no tenía nada que hacer en su despacho en ese momento pero había un lugar en el que podría ejercitar correctamente la mente. Un lugar al que sólo iban los aurores que estaban castigados por mal comportamiento. Un lugar que casi todo el mundo odiaba y que Marina y otros tipos del Departamento de Administración del Ministerio de Magia había ordenado una década antes. Incluso se habían planteado la posibilidad de informatizarlo todo, pero quedó descartado porque el archivo contenía informes desde su mismísima creación, varios siglos antes.

—Venga conmigo, Gargoyle. Nos vamos a divertir.

* * *

Como era lógico, el archivo del Cuartel General de Aurores estaba encantado. Por fuera no parecía más que una habitación de dos metros cuadrados a la que se accedía a través de una puerta roja, pero por dentro era inmenso. Contenía información de todos y cada uno de los casos que los aurores habían investigado siglo tras siglo y cualquier ciudadano de la Federación Mágica podía disponer de ella siempre y cuando tuviera más de cincuenta años de antigüedad.

José Vicente sabía bien que el caso de Constanza estaba en el pasillo número dos, estantería de la derecha, balda segunda empezando por arriba. Muy cerca andaban los expedientes de Torquemada y compañía. Y el de Ricardo Vallejo también porque, aunque él había querido mantenerlo en la sección de los casos sin resolver, a la espera de que metiera la pata y pudieran imputarle por algo grave, había tenido que admitir que no había nada que hacer con él. Era un cabrón muy listo y se había librado. De momento.

Sin embargo, no era ninguno de esos casos los que le interesaban. Con Gargoyle sobre su hombro, caminó hasta el último pasillo y se detuvo frente a él con los brazos en jarra. La sección de los no resueltos. Asesinatos, agresiones, robos, invocaciones demoníacas y un buen montón de delitos relacionados con las Artes Oscuras que jamás habían llegado a cerrarse. Casos nuevos y antiguos que de vez en cuando algún novato revisaba, casi siempre sin éxito.

José Vicente sonrió. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para ahuyentar el aburrimiento. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía incapaz de escoger un expediente, así que dejó que la magia le echara un cable. Podía notar el peso suave de Gargoyle en su hombro, oler el aroma de los viejos y escuchar los sonidos procedentes de más allá de esa habitación.

La magia le incitó a mirar cuando había dado cinco pasos. Bajó la mirada hacia la derecha y sus ojos se posaron en un pergamino arrugado y amarillento que estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía que aquel truco no le funcionaba a casi nadie, que hacía falta mucha concentración para conectar con la magia pero, a base de tesón, había logrado establecer un fuerte vínculo con la propia.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Esa vez habló más para sí mismo que para Gargoyle—. Siglo XVI. Un muggle sin identificar encontrado muerto en Toledo. No parece muy prometedor, ¿no le parece? —El agente permaneció imperturbable. El primer impulso del Comandante fue devolver el pergamino a su lugar, pero por suerte siguió leyendo. Y no era fácil entender aquella letra y esa forma de expresarse. Tendría que recordar cómo era el hechizo que Marina usaba para esos menesteres—. Esto es más interesante. Parece ser que un brujo absorbió su fuerza vital con malas artes.

Justo en ese momento, algo pasó frente a sus ojos. Otro pergamino, igual de viejo y polvoriento que el anterior. Seguramente había estado tambaleándose en las estanterías superiores y la brisa de aire que provocó José Vicente al entrar al archivo había terminado por tirarlo. O tal vez no.

Sabedor de que aquello no era una coincidencia, Josevi agarró el pergamino y sintió un escalofrío en la médula espinal.

—Otra vez el siglo XVI, sólo que unos veinte años después. Otro muggle muerto en las mismas circunstancias y hallado cerca de la muralla de Lugo. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

A lo mejor estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas, pero su olfato de sabueso le decía que no podía olvidarse de esos dos pergaminos. Quizá no mereciera la pena investigar a un asesino que debía llevar siglos muertos pero si la magia le había puesto frente a las narices esos expedientes, era por algo.

—Comandante, ¿sigue aquí?

Se llevó un buen sobresalto cuando escuchó la voz femenina a sus espaldas. Se trataba de una auror en prácticas, compañera de su sobrino Juanjo en la Academia. Era una chica con cara perruna que tenía unos brazos como jamones.

—Estoy aquí, Villoldo —Se dejó ver, un poco molesto por la interrupción.

—Hemos recibido un aviso, señor. Acaban de encontrar un cadáver en el barrio mágico.

Fue curioso. Un rato antes hubiera dado una mano con tal de recibir semejante noticia, pero en ese momento se sentía chafado porque estaba seguro de haber encontrado algo mucho más importante que un muerto. Por ese motivo habló con tanta acritud.

—¿Y su supervisor necesita que vaya a limpiarle los mocos?

La joven se quedó cortada un momento pero enseguida se repuso.

—Según el informe preliminar que hizo el forense cuando fue a revisar el cadáver, hay magia negra de por medio.

—¡No me diga! —Josevi avanzó hacia ella con cara de malas pulgas—. Considerando que somos aurores, lo más normal del mundo es encontrarnos con cosas así.

Creyó que con eso bastaría para que Villoldo se retirara pero debía tener los ovarios cuadrados.

—Es algo más que magia negra, señor. Es como si le hubieran absorbido la vida. El forense dice que no ha visto nada igual.

Josevi no pudo evitar dar un respingo. El segundo escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal en pocos minutos fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Definitivamente tenía delante un asunto muy gordo, algo que bien podría romper las barreras del tiempo y el espacio.

—Vamos para allá ahora mismo. Gargoyle, le quiero conmigo en todo momento.

Y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

* * *

 _Lo voy a dejar aquí, aunque pronto escribiré el fic que tengo planeado. Es la hora de recuperar a un brujo tenebroso que tengo en mente desde hace años. Esto ha sido un aperitivo._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
